The Perfect In Between
by SoraChiistar
Summary: It isn't easy being born as an intersexual. It leaves you with the decision of whether you want to be a boy or a girl. But what if you don't feel completely comfortable with either? Alice Arthur Kirkland had this problem. Just when he thought he would live his life as a boy, Alfred F. Jones walks into his life. What now? Not fem!England. USUK, pairing may change. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This AU is important! Don't skip it! O_o**

**Hello my fellow Hetalia-lovers!  
Yes, I am back with yet another story while my other two aren't finished yet… You may scream, but this time it will be better. See, I found that writing a couple of chapters before uploading one gives you a better idea of where you want to go with the story! Isn't that amazing? **

**Before we get to the story, I have some important things to say:**

**In this story Arthur is intersexual. That means he is both male and female, but neither completely. His upper body is male, while he is female from his hips down. This does make it kind of awkward since he is missing the most important 'man parts' and has the 'woman parts' instead. **

**I have no idea whether that kind of intersexuality is possible or not, but it's interesting right? A least, I thought it was. **

**This story doesn't contain Fem!England. It's really more normal England with an interesting twist… It is human AU though.**

**Because of this whole situation Arthur has two first names. The first one being Alice, the second one being Arthur. This, because at birth his parents obviously had come to the conclusion that they had gotten a daughter. After that some kind of smart person with medical knowledge told them about 'Alice's' situation, and they also gave their child a boy's name. Just in case the child would grow up wanting to be a boy instead of a girl. Anyway, his full name is Alice Arthur Kirkland. It sounds a bit weird, I know, but it makes sense right?**

**In this story his looks will be **_**slightly **_**different. Most authors already like to write about Arthur as if his features are more feminine than the other guys' are, but in my story it will be a little more extreme. Really the perfect in between. He could be a boy, he could be a girl. This also means he will be shorter than usual, skinnier than usual etc.**

**Also, this story will possibly contain USUK, but I'm not sure if you all want to read that, or if I even really want to write that. There might be more interesting options after all. Soo, I came up with the smartest idea! What pairing do you want to see? Please suggest, and if you give me a good reason for the suggestion (other than 'because I like it') there's a good chance I will actually use the pairing. But, Artie must be uke (bottom). **

**Rated T because of dirty language and mention of gender specific body parts.**

**Oh, and this is just a prologue by the way. Just to warm y'all up for the story. Enjoy!**

**Now comes the unimportant stuff you may skip if you wish to.**

**I never understood why you have to use disclaimers in fanfictions. I mean, it's a fanfiction. Of course I don't own Hetalia! But just to make it clear, I don't own Hetalia. There, you made me admit it. Happy now? =_=**

He looked in the mirror for what he thought to be the last time. Was everything alright? He checked his hair. It was messy as always, but was it too long? Did bangs make him look too feminine? For a while he fought with his hair, trying to make it look just right. But then suddenly something hit him. Wasn't the whole act of making your hair look perfect way too girly? He shook his head from left to right, and found that his hair now looked the exact same way as it did in the beginning. Messy.  
He sighed, looking in the full-length mirror again. This time looking at anything except his hair. His eyes landed on his unimpressive crotch.

"Crap, I almost forgot!"

Quickly he searched around his for some socks. Eventually he found them, and stuffed them in the big boxer shorts he had worn over the way too girly panties. He found boxers too uncomfortable to wear if you didn't have the required body parts to fill them with, but he'd rather die than let anyone accidentally see the panties he whore. He stuffed all the girl-clothes around his room into a suitcase and hid them under his bed. He wasn't going to need them anymore. He had made his decision. He took one last glance in the mirror, and finally he was pleased. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if this was the right decision, but he was tired of switching all the time. He was going to stay like this. Whether it be uncomfortable or not.

"From now on, there is no more switching. Just Arthur."

**I feel kind of bad about writing such a massive AU at the begin of a chapter while the chapter is in fact is just a itty-bitty prologue. Forgive me! **

**I am very excited about this story! If you are too, tell me! (Or if you are not, still tell me.)**

**Oh, and by the way, my other story 'Better Late than Never' is kind of stuck. I haven't given up on it though, but it might take a while before I update it. **

**Happy life everyone!**

**SoraChiistar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, that's a quick update! This chapter isn't very long, but they will get longer. Anyway, thank you for reading and all other stuff, and enjoy!**

As Arthur walked through the halls of his new high school he noticed that some people were looking at him. This was no surprise. After all, he was the only one without a uniform. It was just his first day and he hadn't gotten his uniform yet. It was understandable, but it did make him stand out. Not wearing a uniform also made him harder to specify. He knew exactly what they were thinking. Boy or girl? He honestly hoped that they would all come to the conclusion that this person walking past them was indeed just an average male high school student, and not a girl with short hair who happened to like boyish clothes.

He had really thought about what clothes to wear. He wanted to look good, but still casual as if he hadn't given his clothes much thought. He knew that it was a bad thing, really. Guys didn't think about their clothes. They were supposed to roll out of bed, put on the first T-shirt they found lying on the floor an leave the house… Right? That's what his brothers did… Well, Arthur knew that he couldn't and wouldn't ever be like that. Even he tried.

He was confident that he had made the right choice of clothes though. A white long-sleeved button up shirt and dark blue jeans. To look extra guy-ish he had bought a rucksack with some sort of NBA-team on it. Because guys love sports, and basketball was one of the most popular sports in America right? The only sport he actually like was football (soccer), but that wasn't popular enough here.

That's right, he had given this whole 'guy-mission' quite a lot of thought and energy. Of course he wasn't a girl, but… He was for 50%. His upper body was male, but from the hips down he was female. His body being like that was a little awkward, but Arthur himself was already used to it. The psychological problems were worse to him.

When he was born, his mother had decided to give him two names. One girls'-, and one boys' name. That way, he got to choose whether he wanted to be a girl or a boy when he grew up. Arthur thanked his mother for doing that, but he wished it would have been that easy. Instead of just choosing the gender he preferred most, his life had gone through a few _quite _awkward stages.

It had basically gone back and forth between living as a girl for a year, transferring schools, living as a boy, and transferring schools again. From his thirteenth on he was sick of transferring schools, and had gone to school as a girl for three whole years, which had been very uncomfortable. During that time he had been a complete mess, and constantly switched between gender while at home. It was during this time that his four older brothers started calling him 'Artice', as they thought it was easier than constantly switching names. It sounded kind of stupid, but if you didn't give it too much though it was actually pretty convenient, so Arthur was alright with it.

One month into his fourth year as Alice his father had suddenly gotten a job offer in America, so they moved here. Finally he could be a boy again.

And now here he was, walking through his new American high school for the very first time. For the first time in a long while as a male. And this time he wasn't going to switch back again, even if it would be hard. At home they were still referring to him as 'she' and 'her' though. He hoped they would get used to calling him 'he' and 'him' again soon, but he wasn't really bothered by it.

He was kind of nervous about it though. The last time he had attended in his male 'form' he was able to blend in perfectly. All boys had really been just boys. Young an childish. They had only just entered puberty after all. But now… It was kind of different. All boys were now sixteen or seventeen years old, and were better referred to as young men. They were tall and broad with deep voices and strong jaw lines. And Arthur… Well, he was not. Yes his upper body was male, but that mostly meant that the chromosomes in his upper body were XY and that he didn't get breasts. His upper body was still affected by the female hormones though, which of course meant: No muscular build and no growth spurt or other manly stuff. Of course, it's not like he didn't have male hormones, just a lot less. He lacked the most important male body part after all… A doctor had once explained everything to him.

He tried his hardest not to compare himself to the guys he saw while walking through his new school, but he just couldn't stop himself. In comparison to them he was skinny, short, weak-looking and overall not very impressive. His voice wasn't very deep either. Deep enough to be a male's voice, but still high enough to be a female's voice.

He couldn't even say whether he was happy about it or not, because if he had looked like they all did, he wouldn't ever be able to go back to being a girl again.

And then he remembered that he had chosen to live the rest of his life as a guy.

And then the bell rang.

And then he remembered that he didn't know where he was supposed to go.

**If you take biology, you might know that this isn't completely correct, but hey, it's just a story so it's okay right? Right.**

**Anyway, as you can see this is the kind of chapter that doesn't really have any progress. And I'll have you know that this won't really be the kind of quick-progress story. I'm kind of enjoying writing this, so I don't want to cut to the chase… I also want to write a little more about Arthur and the experiences at his new school before the romance starts. **

'**Mmmmkay?**

**Oh, and Arthur is sixteen/seventeen-ish in the story. Whichever you prefer.**

**And remember, what pairing do you want to see? It can be creative! Doesn't have to be a popular pairing, as long as is fits the story.**

**Bye bee!**


End file.
